


The Spanish Monarchy Demands Cat Ears

by blossommirage



Category: K-On!
Genre: Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossommirage/pseuds/blossommirage
Summary: Short story of the girls being goofballs before practice. Azusa might be conscripted into a royal family.





	The Spanish Monarchy Demands Cat Ears

I pass the turtles and rabbits lining the stairway, as the sunlight through the windows accents the copper molds perfectly. At the top of the stairs is the gaudy frog with more makeup than I've ever seen on a person. I like to think of it as Ton-chan's sister, always welcoming us and our guests to the club room. I'm not going to let Yui and the others know that, though. I'd never hear the end of it.

I used to prepare myself mentally before entering the club room, but at this point I feel like any antics they could come up with wouldn't phase me anymore. I hope. Even if they could, the band's definitely gotten the message to tone down the constant mix up.

"Hey everyone, ready to practice?" I call as I enter the room, looks like everything's in order. The other four members, are sitting and having tea in the back of the room as always.

"Y-Yeah! Totally!" Yui replies, but she was very clearly not ready. None of them were. Sometimes I wonder how they manage to forget completely every time, but I know deep down they're probably just lazy and want to see how long they can get away with not practicing.

"But, one condition must be met first. It's actually a very serious request." Yui drops to a deep, worrying tone almost immediately. I'd say it's whiplash, but I don't think two seconds of being in the room is enough time to read the mood.

"O-oh, um… okay." I lay my bags down as Yui approaches, not flinching. I think I can see Ritsu-senpai chuckle to herself, but I wouldn't be surprised to see her holding back giggles at a funeral.

"Azu-nyan, will you..." Yui gets on one knee, and pulls something from her coat pocket. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was trying to propose to me. Of course, cat ears aren't much of a substitute for a ring, even if she was. "Will you please wear cat ears all practice? It'll help motivate me."

"Absolutely not! It's just going to distract you." I turn around to get Mu-tan ready, leaving her high and dry.

"But Azu-nyaaaan, It's my birthday." I hear Yui fake a dramatic collapse to the floor underneath her whining.

"No it's not." I continue to ignore her.

"Fiiiine, then it's Mio's birthday."

"Don't tell lies, Yui." Mio at least has my back. Sometimes. She might be my senpai, but I feel like she has a much weaker constitution for silliness than I do.

"But it's fun!" Yui pleads.

"Yeah, like watch this." Ritsu leans over to Mugi, chin in hand like she's some guy in a creepy jazz club. "Mugi, did you know I'm actually a wealthy Spanish princess?"

"You are?" Mugi's eyes light up. Please tell me she's not buying it.

"Yup yup, Princess Spaghetti the third, that's me." She flips her hair and gives the fakest royal laugh I've ever heard. "If I had my many diamond rings, I would be happy to let you kiss them."

"Oh, don't worry. I have plenty at home I can kiss later tonight to make up for it." Is she trying to give an offering to the diamond god? She's so hard to read, I can never tell when she's kidding or not. Weirdly enough, owning several diamond rings is the part of her sentence I'm most likely to believe. "I didn't know Princess Leonor had an older sister! She's never mentioned you before."

"Well, it's a secret. Some family tree stuff gets real wonky and scandalous when I enter the picture." Ritsu drops into a fake whisper.

"Ritsu, spaghetti is italian, not spanish," Yui responds, completely recovered from the emotional trauma of a cat earless practice. I stare at her, I didn't expect her to have any better idea about that kinda stuff than Ritsu did. Yui notices the confused look I'm giving her, and beams back with a peace sign and an explanation. "Ui told me that because I kept trying to get tacos from that pizza place."

Of course. 

"Yeah, seriously," Mio tries to answer. "Wait, Yui that wasn't the point!"

Not to mention, tacos aren't even spanish. I don't care enough to correct her, and Mio-senpai is too overloaded by misinformation as always.

"Wait! That gives me an idea!" Yui jumps straight back up, this time kneeling in front of Ritsu. Almost feels like cheating, even if it's only a stupid game I don't understand.

"Richan-sama, would you assist your loyal subject?"

"Hmm, I dunno, the queen is very busy." Wasn't she a princess? "Whatcha want, peasant?" Didn't she have a way more proper way of speaking? I guess power really does corrupt.

"Can you make it illegal for Azusa to not wear cat ears?"

Seriously?

"Done!"

I'm not going to vote for her in the next election.

"But this is Japan, not Spain, I don't think your rules have any standing here." Mugi tries to save me, but I'm not sure if this is the life boat I want to be rescued by.

"It's cool, I'm a Spanish Queen, but I'm still Japanese. That gives me jurisdiction here too." Ritsu winks back at Mugi.

"Oh! Oh! If you're the queen, does that make Mio the king?" Yui is the last one to break the royal facade.

"W-why would you say that?" Mio tries to defend herself.

"Iunno, you're the tallest. Kings are all tall and stuff, y'know?" Yui tries to place a still full, still hot cup of tea on her head like a crown, but Mio stops her at the last second.

"It's not my fault! I'm not cut out to be king. Why don't you do it, Yui?" Our 'king' carefully puts the cup back with the rest.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Our actual king agrees to that way too fast. Please think before you agree to things.

"Oh, oh, what about me? What can I be?" Mugi raises her hand.

"Financial advisor!" Ritsu shoots finger guns at Mugi, like she's just discovered the cure to cancer.

"Can Azu-nyan be our mascot?" Yui asks.

"Is this just your last ditch effort to get me to wear cat ears?"

"...Maybe." She smiles innocently.

"No!"

"Fine! Then, as the king of Japan or rock or whatever-"

"Spain," Ritsu reminds her.

"I command you to become our cat mascot!"

"If I agree, will you cut it out and practice?"

"Yes."

I smile to myself and sigh. "Okay, fine, but just for a bit." Yui jumps in excitement as I agree. Just for a bit never means what I hope it does to them, but hopefully that's something that'll get easier with time too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so K-ON anime turns ten today. Like a decade. I think everyone has that coming of age story that meant the world to them, and K-ON was mine. I was also like 15 when the anime came out so I just feel like I grew up with the characters, that they're a part of me. 
> 
> Anyway, this is legit my favorite anime of all time. Because of it I started writing and playing music, making fanfic for it when it was new got me back into writing for the first time in like two years, and it helped me through a really really bad relationship. I didn't really have a lot of friends as a kid, but once a week I could download the new episode of K-ON and they were all the friends I needed. That's incredibly depressing now that I've said it out loud, wow. 
> 
> All of my problems and loneliness would fade away as I watched a bunch of idiots spend every day eating ca-playing in a band. The time K-ON was airing was the worst part of my life, but these girls made it something I can look back on even remotely favorably. I owe them the world, so I wrote a dumb fanfic instead. I haven't watched the show or read the manga in forever, probably like 2013, but I wrote a LOT of stuff with them as a teen and watched the entire thing all the way through like seven times, so hopefully I still have some characterization down.
> 
> PS My Love is a Stapler is the best song ever written fight me in the fricking PIT YOU LOSER
> 
> PSS I haven't posted a lot lately because I'm busy with work, but K-ON is more important than survival.


End file.
